Princess of night
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Pansy has a crush on Lucius Malfoy, but is officially in love with his son. During Christmas, Pansy visits Draco at Malfoy Manor and learns that some schoolgirl crushes are doomed from the beginning... LuciusPansy, SnapeDaphne, DracoPansy.
1. Daphne

**_PRINCESS OF NIGHT_**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape/Daphne Greengrass**

**Set: During the fifth year, Christmas time**

**Summary: Pansy has a secret crush on Lucius Malfoy, but the person she's officially in love with is of course his son. At the same time, Pansy's best friend, Daphne Greengrass, fancies Snape and is certain she will be able to seduce him. During Christmas break, Pansy stays at Malfoy Manor for a week and learns that some schoolgirl crushes are just doomed from the beginning...**

**A/N: This is my second hetfic, I think. The title refers to Pansy, of course, I love her so much! The whole idea with this fic is that I can really imagine myself being Pansy, visiting Draco at the Manor and meeting Lucius for the first time... and falling in love with him immediately, because he is sooo gorgeous! I don't even know if Daphne Greengrass is a real HP character, but I hope so because I really like her. When it comes to Blaise, he is SO totally gay in this one. And very cute...**

**1. Daphne**

Daphne Greengrass was in love, and all the other Slytherin girls knew about it. Of course, she had told them herself, and she had only herself to blame if people giggled behind her back. Daphne was just one of those girls who can never keep anything secret, even if they know they will regret everything they say as soon as they have said it. But she never learnt from her mistakes, and Pansy was very well aware of that.

Yes, Daphne, Pansy's best friend at Hogwarts, was completely in love, and the person she fancied was none other than their own Head of House, Professor Snape. Pansy had heard Daphne talk about him so much that she simply didn't listen anymore. All the other girls were shocked, of course – "but he's so _old_!" – and the two boys who knew about it, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, laughed at Daphne's crazy fantasies about marrying her dear Potions Master and have lots of kids with him. Everybody thought Daphne was mad; she even thought so herself sometimes. Only one person never laughed at Daphne for being in love with Snape, and that person was Pansy. How could she? She knew, how old Snape was, and she knew that he wasn't as old as he _might _have been. Besides, he was unmarried. And he had no children, at least not that anyone knew about. There was _nothing _strange about fancying _him_.

"He looked at me today, did you notice? Like, a _lot_! I mean, he's scared because of the age difference and that, of course he is, but he _wants _me! I don't think he would be able to resist me if we could just meet somewhere in private..." Daphne smiled, looking like a very naughty girl, brushing her wavy, blonde hair as she spoke. Pansy looked at her, pretending to be listening to every single word. How stupid could Daphne be, to believe that Snape was attracted to her? He was a bit strange, yes, but he didn't seem to be the kind of man who's turned on by fifteen-year-olds. Pansy blushed a little. How had that thought managed to slip into her head? She didn't like it, wished it would go away.

"You saw that he looked at me, didn't you, Pansy? Pansy!" Daphne looked straight into her eyes, and Pansy smiled nervously.

"Yeah... yeah, I saw. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Daphne rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, come on! How am I supposed to do that? You don't think Blaise is right about him, do you?" Pansy couldn't help giggling.

"What, that he's gay? No... Um, no, he couldn't be!" The thought was ridiculous, of course, but also a bit intriguing. And when you thought about it, why couldn't he be interested in men instead of women? However, Pansy was clever enough not to tell Daphne something like that.

"Blaise wants him for himself, I'm sure of it," Daphne said in her most childish voice. By now, Pansy really wanted to talk about something else than Daphne's "troubles".

"By the way," she said, "Draco asked me if I wanted to stay at his parents' house the week before Christmas. What do you think I should do?" Draco was, if not her boyfriend, then something very close to it. They had been a couple, more or less, for almost two years now, and most of the time, Pansy thought being with Draco was great. He was intelligent, rich and _very_ good-looking. He never forced her to spend all her time with him, and he was always very sweet when they were together. She had been at the Malfoy Manor a couple of times, and even if the atmosphere was quite cold and stern there, she liked it. When Draco had asked her to stay at his home during the first week of the Christmas break, she had wanted to say yes immediately. Then, she realised what would happen if she did, and she told him she would make her decision later. There was nothing wrong with Draco, he was the perfect boyfriend, and she liked him and wanted to be with him. But she wasn't crazy about him, as she had been when she first visited the Manor, and that was his father's fault.

Lucius Malfoy. The name sent shivers down Pansy's spine – not because he was a cruel man, a Death Eater, someone who was very dangerous. The reason, the _only _reason, for her to get nervous whenever she thought about Draco's father, was the fact that she loved him. Perhaps it wasn't really love – Pansy didn't know. But it was _something_, that was for sure, and she hated it just as much as she liked it. It had never happened, if he hadn't been at home that time when she visited the Malfoys for the first time, so long ago... She would never have forgotten how much she liked Draco, if it hadn't been for Lucius' cold eyes and his voice, that voice that she sometimes heard in her dreams, whispering...

Of course, she hadn't seen much of him even then. He didn't seem very interested in spending time with his family, and mostly worked in his study or was out somewhere, seeing Cornelius Fudge or other influential people, perhaps Voldemort too. But Pansy didn't want to think about _that_. Her own parents did not sympathise with the Dark Lord, and they often refused to tell new acquaintances that their daughter was in Slytherin. Pansy herself had no plans to join the Death Eaters, but she wasn't very keen on fighting against them either. She knew Draco was really scared about what Lord Voldemort would do to the Malfoys when he didn't need them anymore, and she understood him. Sometimes, she actually had nightmares in which Draco and his father were killed, or sent to Azkaban. Draco's mother, Narcissa, was always very kind to Pansy when she visited the Manor, but Pansy knew she was having drinking problems and that she wasn't very happy. On Pansy's very first night at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had fallen asleep during dinner, a glass full of wine still clutched in her hand. Draco had become very embarrassed, but Lucius had simply ignored his wife, carefully avoiding to glance in her direction. He had talked a lot, actually, in his usual arrogant way, and Draco had expressed his surprise about this later. Draco had wanted her to sleep in his bed that night, despite the fact that they had been given separate rooms, but Pansy had told him that she wasn't ready yet. In fact, all night she lay in her room fantasising about what would happen if Lucius came into the room and into her bed... She knew that she was crazy, and that he couldn't possibly be the least interested in her. She had Draco, Draco was the prettiest boy at Hogwarts and he liked _her_, but still... Still, he was not at all like his father.

Potions was, naturally, Daphne's favourite subject. Pansy usually paired up with her during class, and they were most of the time sitting close to Draco and Blaise, in the corner of the dungeon that was the furthest from Snape's desk. That way, they could all sit close together and gossip or just talk about the other students or, of course, the teacher.

"I heard Potter has got something going with Cho Chang, that Ravenclaw girl, you know." Blaise nodded as if to show them that he was _really _sure, and Pansy looked quickly over at the table were Harry Potter was sitting with his friends. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently.

"And who the hell wants to hear rumours about Harry Potter? Come on, Blaise, I know you can do better than that." Blaise shrugged, then let out a short laugh as he saw the dreamy look on Daphne's face. Snape was sitting by his desk marking the homework that had been handed in half an hour earlier, and Daphne didn't even seem to breathe as she watched him. Pansy exchanged a look with Draco, as Blaise giggled and waved his hand frenetically in front of Daphne's eyes.

"What's your problem?" she exclaimed angrily, giving him a dark look. Blaise smiled.

"Honestly, dear, that man is _not _going to fall for you. Ever. Just forget about it. You know my opinion about him..." Daphne crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, you think Snape's gay. I know." A few people in front of them started to giggle very hard – apparently, they had heard what Daphne had said. This made her even more irritated.

"Shut up," she hissed at them. "For your information" – she turned to Blaise again – "I am very sure that he likes women" –

"Well, you're not a woman yet, are you?" Blaise said in a falsely sweet voice.

" – and I am going to prove it. How about that? I'll seduce him. I could do it in my sleep." Blaise and Draco both laughed so hard Snape looked up from his papers and got to his feet. He walked across the room until he was standing in front of the four young slytherins, looking at each of them as if trying to tell who was most worthy of a punishment. Blaise and Draco had stopped laughing, but they both looked as if they were going to crack up again any minute. Pansy wished nobody would say anything stupid, because she was feeling rather giggly herself. Daphne was blushing, looking at Snape admiringly, as if he was some sort of god.

"What's so funny?" he said, looking from Blaise to Draco and back to Blaise again.

"N-nothing, Sir." Snape raised one eyebrow.

"We're just a bit tired, all of us," Pansy said in a stupid attempt to better the situation. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, totally. You know, lots of homework right now, Quidditch practise and everything. That Hogsmeade visit last week. We're like, knackered. Really."

"Sorry for behaving bad, Sir," Daphne managed to say in a voice that sounded very childish. Snape didn't smile – being who he was, after all – but the slight change in his facial expression showed them that Daphne's words pleased him.

"Very well," he said. "Now, if you would please focus on your potions..." He went back to his desk, picking up his quill again and starting to write. Pansy felt Daphne's small hand squeeze her own, hard, as Blaise and Draco sighed and got back to work.

"Oh my god," Daphne whispered in her ear, "oh my god! I'm doing it tonight, Pansy. I have to." Pansy smiled reassuringly at her, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to tell Daphne how futile it would be. Besides, Daphne hadn't made a single attempt to understand Pansy's feelings about going to Malfoy Manor during Christmas. Pansy was sure Daphne hadn't even heard her talking about it.

Later that night, Pansy was sitting in one of the armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room, next to Draco and Blaise who had occupied the couch. They were all half-asleep, but even though it was getting rather late, none of them were going to bed yet. Daphne was out, walking the corridors at night which was of course very prohibited. She had left about an hour earlier, and they had all been giving her lots of advice on where Snape might be or what kind of lies she would tell him to make him feel forced to just hold her in his arms and comfort her. Blaise had suggested that she should say that she had been raped, because that would give her an excuse to knock on his door semi-naked, but Daphne thought that was a stupid idea and so did Pansy. Finally, Daphne had decided to act like a little girl who was scared, confused and very lost, because that was how she always acted when Snape was around anyway. "I just can't believe I'm going to have sex with him!" Daphne had whispered to Pansy, just before she left the Common Room a while earlier. Pansy didn't think that was a very good sign, in any way.

"God, what if they're actually having _sex _right now, as we speak?" Blaise looked at them both, his eyes wide and his grin as well. Draco shook his head, smiling.

"Won't happen. He's like _so _much older than her, it's disgusting! I'm telling you, it just won't happen. Never." Pansy felt a hot wave of rage emerging inside her. She looked at Draco, her fists clenched.

"How can you be so sure? I know you, you're just scared because there are girls who aren't interested in silly little boys like yourself. Girls who want real _men_!" She stared at him, then at her hands, realising what she had just said. Draco stared back at her.

"You like him too? Is that it?" On the other end of the couch, Blaise was howling with laughter, but Pansy didn't pay any attention to him. She didn't want to hurt Draco, not ever, but she was so tired of always thinking, whenever they were together, that she would have been much happier if he had been his father... and now, somehow, she wanted Daphne to succeed in seducing Snape, because if Daphne could, then maybe...?

"I don't like him," she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, okay... It's just, for a moment it seemed as if you..." He didn't finish the sentence, and Pansy was glad he didn't.

"Forget about it," she said. "Really, it meant nothing. I just think it'd be great if we all supported Daphne, that's all." Blaise had now cuddled up next to Draco on the couch, and was eyeing them both.

"Who cares if Pansy wants to sleep with Snape, really, Draco? Honestly" – he stretched out his long legs, putting his arm around Draco at the same time – "don't we all?"

Pansy smiled at Draco – a bit shyly, she thought – and took his hand, gently caressing his long, white fingers.

"I want to come with you to visit your parents during the break," she said, looking into those grey eyes that reminded her so of the one she really shouldn't think about at all. "If you still want me too, that is?" Draco smiled, and their mouths met in a soft kiss.

At that moment, the door to the Common Room opened and Daphne entered. They got to their feet, all of them, greeting her with hugs and lots of questions. Pansy thought it looked as if her friend had been crying – however, she wasn't sure. Daphne sat down on the couch and Blaise and Pansy sat down on either side of her, while Draco sat in front of her, on the table. Pansy put her arm around Daphne, and felt that she was shivering.

"Sweetheart, what _happened_?" Blaise asked, stroking her blonde hair. Daphne shrugged.

"I kissed him," she whispered. Pansy felt her heart beat a bit faster. She didn't want to think about why.

"Oh my _God_!" Blaise squealed, hugging Daphne. "I knew it! So tell us, what did he do, what did he do?" Daphne smiled weakly.

"He kissed me," she said as if there was nothing extraordinary about this. "I went to the dungeons, because I really have no idea where he sleeps and besides, I couldn't go _there_, could I? But he was there, in the dungeons, I mean! He was still reading our homework through" –

"Such a wonderful man, so devoted to his work," Blaise said dreamily.

" – and I opened the door and went up to him and told him I had to speak to him," Daphne continued. "He told me to make it quick, and that he wondered how come I hadn't understood the most simple school rule there is, which is that we are not supposed to be out of bed at night, after nearly five years in this place..." She looked up, as if she had realised only just now that this didn't sound quite as romantic as she wanted it to.

"But you know he's always like that," she continued without breathing. "Anyway, I sat down on the desk and I really... I just talked, actually, I just sat there in front of him and told him every stupid thing I have ever done in my life, and things about my family and pets I had when I was a little girl, that sort of thing..." The others looked at each other, frowning.

"...and then I talked some more, about last year when I thought I was a lesbian but then I realised I couldn't be, and that was when I started talking about _him_, I didn't tell him it _was _him I talked about of course, I just... I didn't give him a chance to tell me to shut up, and then I pulled my cloak off because I think I'm much prettier without it, and then I just slid down onto his lap and kissed him. And he put his arms around me and he kissed me back." Blaise stared at her as if he had never heard anything more exciting in his life.

"Girl, am I jealous at you...! So what did he say, like, afterwards? Or did you do more than just kiss?" Daphne smiled nervously.

"Of course we didn't! So, the thing is, he... The kiss lasted several minutes, I mean, it must have... but then he told me to leave." She sniffed a little, and Pansy felt sorry for her.

"He _did_?" Blaise seemed to be so interested in Daphne's love life he could hardly stand waiting for her to tell them about all those tiny details. Daphne sighed.

"Yeah. He said I'd better leave at once... That he hoped I wouldn't attempt to do anything like this ever again. And that he had better things to do than spend his time with silly little girls like me. I left, of course, and yeah, I cried. But don't you think..." – she watched them hopefully – "don't you think he still cares about me, even if he said that?" They looked at her, then at each other. Draco looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't decide how to say it.

"Darling," Blaise said, holding Daphne in his arms as if she had been a baby. "Forget about him, okay? He's... he's treated you like a whore. Really. He's not worthy of your love, don't you understand that? Hey... there are lots of guys here who would do anything to be your boyfriend... Sweetie, I know how it feels..." Daphne put her arms around Blaise's neck, now crying as if her heart had been ripped out, sobbing loudly while Blaise patted her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. Pansy looked at her, feeling numb and empty as if something had died inside her. There were only two weeks left until she was going to meet Lucius Malfoy again. She promised herself that she would never, ever, act towards him like Daphne had done tonight. And as she looked into Draco's eyes, she knew that she had to let that meaningless passion die – not only for her own sake, but for Draco's as well.


	2. Second try

**_A/N: Thanks for reviewing:D_**

**2. Second try**

Two days later, the Slytherins had their next Potions class. Pansy had spent all her time, after Daphne's unfortunate encounter with Snape, trying to comfort the other girl, to tell her that he was absolutely not a man worth crying for. But Daphne persisted. Of course Snape wanted her, why else would he kiss her like that? Yeah, chattering about anything that came to her mind had been a stupid thing, because Snape loathed people who couldn't keep their mouths shut. But apart from that? Daphne had reconstructed it all in her head, and was now sure that Snape had told her to leave because he was afraid he might lose control of himself, take her virginity and make her pregnant. And that made him a very honourable man, didn't it?

"Seriously," Blaise said in a loud voice as they were all having breakfast in the Great Hall on the morning of that Potions class that Daphne had been talking about non-stop for twenty-four hours. "You're not going to him again, are you?" Daphne was looking at Snape, who was sitting by the Teacher's table, just as usual. Blaise had to say her name twice to get her attention.

"What?" she said, blushing. "Yeah, I'm definitely trying again. Yeah." Pansy sighed.

"You can't be serious," she said. "He was, like, totally mean to you! He was, Daphne... really. I've tried to tell you so many times now..." Daphne frowned.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Pansy. You're such a great friend, aren't you? But you don't know what it's like... You've got Draco, so how would you know?" She turned around to talk to Millicent Bulstrode who was on her right, and Pansy got a quick hug from Blaise who sat next to her. Draco, who was on the other side of the table, looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, wishing they could have talked somewhere in private. Soon, she would be going with him to his home. What would happen there? Had anything changed since she had been there last time, about eight months ago, was there anything she needed to know? She hoped Draco would tell her – but knowing him, he was likely to keep his family's secrets to himself.

* * *

They were sitting at their usual table in the dungeon, and Daphne hadn't said a single word since they entered the classroom five minutes earlier. Both Blaise and Draco looked as if they were very concerned about her, and Pansy felt that she had to really be there for Daphne today, if Snape was evil enough to say something nasty to her or try to humiliate her in front of the others. Sure, they were in his House, which felt a bit relieving, but he really had treated Daphne very badly. Now, he was standing behind his desk waving his wand so that a description on how to make a Love Potion ("Never misses a chance to being mean to people, does he?" Pansy heard Blaise whisper in Draco's ear, casting a nervous glance at Daphne.) appeared on the blackboard, while the doors to the cupboards where the ingredients required were, flew open. He told them they had one and a half hour, then the potions would be tested, before he sat down by the desk and looked at each and every one of his students, making sure they didn't talk or laugh or do anything but making love potions. Pansy rose from her seat immediately, fetching all the ingredients for herself and Daphne.

"I'll help you," Daphne managed to say, but Pansy just shook her head and hoped Daphne was clever enough to just stay put and not do anything stupid.

The potion actually turned out quite well, Pansy thought half an hour later as she was busy stirring the dark red liquid in the cauldron. Daphne tried to help, but Pansy didn't really want her to. As soon as Daphne put something in that cauldron, the potion changed its colour in a most alarming way. However, Pansy thought, it wasn't Daphne's fault. Snape was the one to blame, and she hoped he felt very bad about what he had done.

"How are you doing, girls?" Blaise said with a satisfied grin. He was used to being given high marks by now, having worked with Draco for the entire term, knowing Draco always did his very best to please both Snape and his father. Blaise could just sit back and relax, while Draco did all the work. Now, Pansy smiled back at him.

"We're doing quite well, thank you," she said. "I wonder what will happen when we test them?" Daphne made a tiny squeaking sound, as if she had only just realised what kind of potion they were brewing. Blaise just laughed.

"People will fall in love with each other and things will get really interesting if Snape hasn't got some antidote under those sexy black robes," he said, smiling viciously.

"Will you shut _up_!" Daphne hissed at him. At that very moment, Snape decided that he would do his obligatory check-up to see how the students were doing. He started examining the contents of every cauldron on the first desk, making nasty remarks about the work done by every single Gryffindor, in some cases also telling Slytherins that they were absolutely useless. Daphne was breathing slowly, apparently trying to stay calm.

"I mustn't think about it," she said. "I'll go crazy if I think about it." Pansy focused entirely on their potion. They had never been able to produce something flawless – maybe this would be the first time? She wasn't one of those people who dream about being top students, but if she had the chance to do something really good, then why not? Nothing should ruin this for her, nothing...

"Ah, well, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini." Snape was standing in front of the boys, looking down into their cauldron with appreciation in his dark eyes. "Excellent work, keep it up." He turned away from them and a moment later, he was examining Pansy's and Daphne's work. Pansy carefully avoided looking at Daphne.

"Well, well, well... You girls finally seem interested in potion-making, don't you?" Snape said, his lip curled. "However, I'd say you wouldn't really need to drink this one, Miss Greengrass..." He smirked, heading back for his desk again. Blaise, who had heard every word, opened his eyes wide.

"That _bastard_!" he said, not as quiet as he obviously had intended.

"Detention, Mr Zabini," Snape said without even looking at him.

* * *

That evening, during supper, Daphne declared that she would go to see Snape again. Pansy and Draco made vague protests – Blaise was still serving detention, and Daphne couldn't stop talking about how unfair it was that he was in the dungeon with Snape instead of her.

"_I _should have gotten that detention!" she said, looking angrily up at the Teacher's table where Snape wasn't to be seen anywhere. Draco exchanged a quick look with Pansy.

"Remember to insult him during next class, then," he said in a bored voice.

"I could _not _do that!" Daphne exclaimed. Draco sighed.

"Well, I'm just saying that it's not like he hasn't insulted you..." Daphne sniffed at him.

"I don't care what you think, I'm going to see him tonight. I'll wear my sexiest clothes and I won't say a word. You'll see."

"I expect we will..." Draco said. Millicent Bulstrode turned to Daphne, mild surprise in her big eyes.

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"She knows," Draco said. "We tell her all the time."

* * *

An hour later, they met Blaise in the Common Room. He seemed almost embarrassed about the fact that he had absolutely no interesting news to tell them about Snape.

"He just made me write lines!" he exclaimed, shaking his head as he spoke. "Like 'I mustn't insult my teachers', that kind of crap! And he didn't say anything, not a single thing!" Daphne smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, he's not very interested in you, is he? Sorry to leave you now, but I'm going to see him... He'll beg me for forgiveness, and I'll forgive him, of course..." She got to her feet and left the Common Room, shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

"And there she goes again," Blaise said. "You have to admire that girl, after all..." Draco had cuddled up with Pansy on the sofa, and was now holding his arms around her, protectively.

"I sent a letter to my parents saying that you're coming with me next week," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "And I got a reply from my father this morning. He wrote that they're looking forward to seeing you again, and you know, they... They honestly like you, I know they do." She tried not to think about the impact his words had on her.

"They don't think you'd be better off with a wealthy girl, then?" She often felt a bit uneasy when she thought about how rich Draco was, compared to how rich she _wasn't_. But he shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, they don't care about that. We've got enough money as it is..." In that moment, she wanted to ask him about his father, about Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater and all of those things. But she couldn't. Why would she be interested in Draco's father? Not that Draco would get suspicious, but Blaise would, just because he was like that. And she knew Blaise would love to tell people that Pansy had a crush on somebody that was even older than her own dad...

"I just don't want to hurt you," she whispered in Draco's ear, ignoring the fact that he obviously didn't know what she was talking about. Draco smiled, and she was reminded of exactly why she had once fallen in love with him.

"Hurt me?" he whispered back. "You're too sweet, Pansy..." They kissed, ignoring Blaise's muttering about being left out and alone. Pansy knew Daphne would have found their Potions Master by now. What would she do, and how would he react to it?

* * *

Daphne came back when it was past midnight. This time, she hurried to the couch and buried her shaking body inside a blanket. Pansy had been sleeping next to Draco, but she awoke to the sound of loud sobs and Blaise's comforting voice:

"There you go, honey, let it all out... We're here, we won't leave you..." Pansy and Draco sat up straight, staring at Daphne's appearance. Her hair was dirty and ruffled, and she had been crying a lot. She had her arms around Blaise, and from what they could see, her shirt wasn't buttoned at all.

"He slept with me!" she cried, and the others hoped nobody had heard her.

"What?" Pansy said, so shocked she could hardly stay calm. "He _did_?" Daphne turned to her.

"Yes," she said, "he did... He said he'd thought I'd come back, and then we kissed, and he pushed me up against the wall and..." She started sobbing again. Blaise stroke her hair, talking in a hushed voice.

"That is so horrible," Draco said, looking very angry. "We should go to Dumbledore and tell him about it or something." Pansy nodded, but Daphne shook her head furiously.

"No! You can't do that, I won't let you! You don't know everything yet, because... afterwards, he apologised. Said he was sorry he had been so mean to me. He just hadn't been able to control himself. And after all, it was my intention when I went there, wasn't it? I was just a bit shocked, I'm..." She laughed helplessly, drying her tears away with her hand. "I love him," she smiled.

"But he..." Blaise began, apparently struggling to find the right words. Daphne shrugged, looking at all of them.

"He said I was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts," she said. "He really did. And I know he was being honest. I'm seeing him again. Tomorrow. He said he wanted me to."

"B-but... darling..." Blaise stared at her, shocked. Draco seemed a little disgusted, clearly not wanting to picture Snape and Daphne in any kind of sexual situation – but Pansy's happiness was absolutely true, as she smiled at Daphne and said she was happy for her. Daphne went to bed, still wrapped in the green blanket, and Pansy's eyes followed her while the boys started to whisper excitedly. If Daphne had been able to do it... then maybe there was still hope for Pansy as well?

**A/N: Still one chapter to go... **


	3. Meeting Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Here's the last chapter, and I suppose I should warn you that there will be some sexual content in this one... R&R!**

**_3. Meeting Lucius Malfoy_**

Daphne was finally happy, even if the others couldn't really understand why. She often told them exactly what Snape had said to her or what he had done, and although she tried to turn every single thing into something romantic and sweet, they weren't fooled. It was _very _obvious that he took advantage of his position and of Daphne's naiveté, but they had tried telling her this and she had been furious. She went to see him almost every night, and one morning, she cried like a little child because her parents wouldn't let her stay at school during Christmas... Pansy supposed she was happy. They had told each other that it would be best to just let her continue with it until she realised what a swine her darling really was – and in the meantime, they would just be there for her if she needed them. Pansy had to endure many awkward moments when she and Daphne met Snape in the corridors - awkward not only because Snape was smirking worse than ever and Daphne got a bit hysterical as soon as he couldn't hear them anymore, but also because Pansy automatically had all sorts of silly thoughts that had nothing to do with them, but with herself.

* * *

Finally; Christmas break. Pansy had left Hogwarts feeling a little ill, and she had had a terrible headache on the train, all the way to London, listening to Daphne's chattering voice. Then, on Platform 9 ¾, as she and Draco had hugged Blaise, Daphne and some of the others goodbye and wished them a happy Christmas, the headache had disappeared, only to be replaced by a nervousness that made her wish she had simply gone home to stay with her parents instead. After a quick visit to Diagon Alley, where Draco had to buy some Christmas presents, they went to the Malfoy Manor by using Floo Powder. Pansy was so scared to go there she thought she might have a crying fit, and as she landed in the fireplace in the living room – luckily, there was no one there at the time – she wanted to just hide in Draco's room and never get out of there. Draco took her hand and brushed the ashes from her cloak.

"Welcome," he said, grinning. "My mother should be here any minute..." Pansy couldn't stop herself.

"What about... your father?" She tried to look as innocent as she could.

"No, he won't be here until dinner tonight. Had some things to do, apparently..." Pansy hoped that "things to do" didn't mean torturing Muggles, or anything worse than that.

"Draco! Darling! And Pansy, how lovely to see you again, dear!" Narcissa entered the room, dressed in beautiful white robes that made her look like a queen in a fairy tale. She hugged Draco and kissed him until he blushed and told her to stop it. Then, she turned to Pansy, hugging her too. Her perfume smelled like roses, and Pansy couldn't help wishing she had been just as beautiful and sweet as Narcissa... Then, she remembered the fact that Draco's mother wasn't happy at all, and thought that maybe beauty wasn't all that mattered.

"Pansy! We've missed you so, both Lucius and I!" Pansy blushed, suddenly wondering if they had expected some sort of gift from her, just a little something that would show her gratitude and appreciation for being allowed to stay at their house. But no, she had never given them anything before, and besides, what could such wealthy people possibly want that a poor young witch could afford?

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," she said. Narcissa smiled at her.

"Not at all, darling, not at all... Now, I'll leave you two to unpack and make yourselves comfortable – not that _you_ would need that, Draco... Pansy, I've given you the same room you had last time, is that alright with you?" Draco looked a little disappointed – it was obvious that he had hoped his parents would think him and his girlfriend were old enough to share a bed – but Pansy nodded gratefully. Narcissa left, and they took their trunks and made them levitate to the second floor, where their bedrooms were.

"They think I'm such a child," Draco complained. "It's always like this..." Pansy shrugged.

"Really, Draco," she said, "it doesn't matter. Listen, is it okay with you if I take a nap? Just an hour or two, I've had such a headache all day and I... You don't think your mother would mind, do you?" Draco sighed.

"No... no," he said. "She knows everything about headaches." Pansy wished he hadn't said that. For Narcissa's sake, and for his own, because she knew Draco hated to think about his mother's alcohol problems.

"See you," she said, kissing him before opening the door to her luxurious bedchamber and shutting it again behind her. She unpacked for about ten minutes – then, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

As Pansy woke up again, it was dark outside the window. She stared out into the garden that she of course could hardly see in the darkness, her heart thumping as she realised that Lucius was probably home by now... Dinner would be served at eight, and the clock on the wall showed her that there was half an hour left. Pansy got out of bed immediately, hurrying into her bathroom to take a shower. After that, she put on some make-up – well, what was strange about that? She wanted to look great in front of her boyfriend, nothing else – and dressed in a short black dress that her mother often threatened to transform into something ugly and definitely not sexy, because, according to her parents, it was _not _a dress suitable for a fifteen-year-old. Luckily, Pansy's mother wasn't present tonight.

Just as she was finished, it knocked on the door and she heard Draco's voice calling her name. She went out of the bathroom, put on her high-heeled black shoes, and opened the door. Draco stared at her.

"Good, you're... ready," he said, smiling at her. "I was just going to tell you that my father has arrived. He would like to meet you." Pansy smiled, taking Draco's hand as she closed her door and they began walking towards the landing.

"Don't you think I look pretty?" she said, desperate to hear that she was. Draco kissed her.

"Of course I do. I just wish you would dress like that in school..." She giggled, so nervous by now that she could scream, and as they came downstairs, she heard a voice that she had been longing to hear for eight long months... Apparently, Draco's parents were both waiting in the dining-room. They were having a bit of an argument, and Pansy could tell by the look on Draco's face that he had heard them rowing lots of times, and that he was angry and embarrassed that his girlfriend had to hear it too.

"I'm not a child, Lucius, and I'm _not _taking any orders from you!"

"Narcissa, _dear_, I'm only saying that perhaps it would be better if you didn't drink all the time? Draco could do with _one _night in this house when he didn't have to be embarrassed because of his mother..." _His _voice, full of sarcasm as always.

"Well, Draco could also do with a father who appreciated him for what he _is_, not for what he _could _be, and you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" At that moment, Draco opened the door and entered. Pansy had no other option than following him.

He was just as handsome as he had always been. His eyes, cold and grey, turned from Narcissa and focused first on Draco, then on her. He smirked. He wore a dark, elegant suit and had in one hand, as always, that cane topped with a serpent's head in silver. How could it be possible for a man his age to be that beautiful?

"Oh," he said, glancing at his wife, who was still looking furiously at him. "You were saying, Narcissa...?" She turned her eyes away from him, and Pansy thought she could see tears sparkle in her big blue eyes. But no, how could there be?

"Draco," Lucius said, and father and son looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to see if something had changed between them. Then, Lucius turned to Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Pansy hoped neither Draco nor Lucius would be able to hear how fast she was breathing. "Welcome to our home." She curtsied to him – she, who thought curtsying was the stupidest thing imaginable and had refused to do it even when she was five years old – and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," she whispered. He nodded, before turning around and looking at his wife.

"I think we're ready for dinner then, aren't we, darling?" Narcissa muttered something under her breath, but sat down at the table like the rest of them. Lucius was sitting by the end of the table, naturally, and Pansy and Draco were sitting next to each other, while Narcissa was on the other side of the table, in front of Pansy. Lucius clapped his hands together, and dinner appeared on the table immediately. A bottle full of exclusive red wine also appeared, levitating over the table filling everybody's glasses before it placed itself on the table just a few centimetres beside Narcissa's glass. She avoided her husband's eyes carefully, taking a sip of her wine. Pansy glanced at Draco, wondering what to do. Of course, she was used to drinking alcohol – but not like this, not in the company of adults, not in a situation where she had to behave herself. All the other times she had been at the Manor, both Draco and her had drunk nothing but water or Butterbeer.

"A toast," Lucius said, lifting his glass. "For Draco and Pansy." Draco squeezed her hand under the table, and Pansy took a sip of wine just like the others, feeling stupid. Lucius' words had made it seem as if she was engaged to Draco and was going to live with him for the rest of her life – and Pansy really didn't think _that _was going to happen. Narcissa smiled reassuringly at her, and Pansy smiled back, hoping Narcissa wasn't thinking of her as her future daughter-in-law. Especially not when Pansy, in fact, couldn't stop thinking about Lucius, wondering if he liked the way she looked tonight, getting all excited by the silly thought that he might even be a little turned on by her... Of course, he would never be, it would be preposterous. Pansy reminded herself that she would have only one glass of wine, and absolutely no more than that. Her thoughts were getting dangerous already.

"So, tell me," Lucius said, as soon as they had all started eating. "Draco, how are you doing in school? Can I be proud of you?" Draco nodded eagerly, and Pansy felt a little sorry for him, knowing how hard he always tried to achieve the goals his father had set up for him.

"Y-yes, Father. I've really improved in Transformation, McGonagall even told me so herself yesterday... and Snape has already assured me that I will pass my OWL in Potions" –

"Well, he wouldn't dare failing you, now would he?" Lucius muttered –

"And after the last Quidditch game, when we beat Hufflepuff, Dumbledore came up to me and told me that I was one of the school's top students and that he was happy I was doing so well!" Draco's smile faded, as he looked into his father's cold eyes.

"_Dumbledore_," Lucius said, his voice full of contempt, "is the worst Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. I do hope you are aware of that, Draco?" Draco's face turned a bit paler than usual.

"Yes, Father," he said. "I'm sorry, Father." Lucius sneered.

"Such an obedient little boy," he said in a low voice. "You'll always be, won't you?" Narcissa looked up at her husband. She had already finished her first glass, and was now taking a swig from the second one every now and then.

"Draco is your _son_," she said, at the same time pouring some more wine into Pansy's glass.

Pansy didn't dare to protest. She was afraid there might be another row between Draco's parents – for all she knew, she might even need to get a bit drunk tonight.

"I know that he is mine, Narcissa – or do I have reason to doubt it?" Narcissa clasped at the table cloth furiously, and it seemed to Pansy as if she was trying to find her wand with the other hand. Luckily, she must have left it somewhere, because she soon abandoned the attempt and drank some more instead. Lucius looked at her, the expression on his face reminding Pansy of someone who is watching a play he has seen a hundred times before, a play that now bores him to death but with some lines that he still finds a little amusing.

"You have no right treating my son like that," Narcissa said. "He's only fifteen, and there is no other child that could have been more beautiful or intelligent – still, you're not satisfied with him!" Out of the corner of her eye, Pansy saw how Draco emptied his glass in one swig. Clearly, there were a lot of secrets in the Malfoy household – and Pansy didn't blame Draco for trying to hide them. If she told anyone about this, they would never believe her. The three Malfoys were all perfect, radiantly beautiful and very successful, not to mention wealthy. Pansy knew that there were lots of witches, apart from herself, that would have given anything to have Narcissa's long blonde hair and her slender body. And what man didn't envy Lucius Malfoy?

"How dare you..." Lucius said resolutely. "You are embarrassing us – all of us – in front of a guest!" Narcissa turned to face Pansy, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Pansy," she said, taking another sip of wine. "Take my advice – don't _ever _marry somebody like that" – she pointed at Lucius, who frowned – "who bullies his own children, and his wife too, for that matter." Suddenly, she began to cry, sobbing loudly as she covered her face in her hands. Draco sighed. The look on Lucius' face was furious, as he clapped his hands together once more. Instantly, two very pathetic house-elves appeared, cowering in front of him.

"What does Master wish?" Lucius didn't answer at first, he simply made an irritated gesture, and Narcissa's sobbing ceased immediately – she had, apparently, fallen asleep.

"Take _her_" – his voice contemptuous again – "to her bedchamber, and make sure she stays there until I've left tomorrow."

"As Master wishes," the house-elves squeaked, one of them lifting its hands as if casting a silent spell. Lucius saw it, and his hand flew out in a violent gesture, making the house-elf cry out in pain.

"Do _not _use magic," Lucius said in a threatening voice. Pansy stared, as the two house-elves grabbed the unconscious Narcissa's arms and started to drag her out of the dining-room. A moment later, Pansy heard a nasty thumping sound, as if something had hit the stone floor in the hall, hard. Lucius smirked, as he finished eating and looked at Draco and Pansy. Pansy saw that Draco was clenching his fists under the table, trembling with rage.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Parkinson?" Lucius watched her over the table, and Pansy blushed as she realised she was incredibly turned on by his mere presence, not to mention by his voice.

"N-nothing, Mr Malfoy. I just... Why didn't you let the house-elf use magic?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you do have a soft little heart, don't you? I suppose it upset you that I deliberately humiliated my wife? Well, Narcissa won't mind, will she, Draco? In fact, she won't remember anything. She never does." Was that... bitterness in his voice? Pansy wasn't sure.

"May we leave now, Father?" Draco's voice was a bit hoarse, as if he hadn't said a word for a long time. Pansy knew he was deadly embarrassed that she had seen what had happened to his mother. Lucius faked a mildly surprised expression.

"What now, my precious little boy dares to speak to me! Why, Draco, you do no longer wish to stay in my company? Well, let me tell you one thing" – he cast a quick glance at Pansy, and she felt as if he had seen right through her, read all her thoughts – "you are _not _going to sleep with Miss Parkinson while staying in this house, is that clear? Yes, Draco, I know exactly what you are thinking right now – but trust me, I'll notice if you disobey me." His voice was harder and colder than it had been all evening, and Pansy saw that Draco was scared.

"I won't dis-"

"Listen to me, Draco. You know what will happen if you do. Do I have to explain myself further?" Draco shook his head, and Lucius sneered at him.

"Good boy. Very well – you may leave. But not together with Miss Parkinson. After all, she hasn't emptied her glass yet, has she?" Pansy exchanged a look with Draco.

"It's okay," she said, "honestly..."

"Okay," Draco whispered. "Goodnight." She knew he didn't dare to kiss her or even embrace her in front of his father, who seemed to be in quite a dangerous mood at the moment. Pansy saw Draco leave, heard his steps die away at last, and felt very awkward. Lucius was eyeing her closely. For the first time that night, she regretted her pathetic attempt to look sexy, wearing high heels and such a low-necked, short dress. This wasn't just a teenage girl's stupid fantasies anymore – it was reality, and she wished she had been at home or at Hogwarts instead. Was this how Daphne had felt? No, it couldn't be – Snape had been sober, and most importantly, he did not have a sweet little wife who happened to be an alcoholic, and no son who complicated things. Lucius Malfoy was not the man of her dreams – he was vicious, and evil, and he treated both his family and his servants like vermin – but she desired him no less because of that, and there was a sweet, burning feeling between her legs as she imagined what it would be like having sex with him. He wasn't at all like his son, that was for sure – after all, he was almost thirty ears older. Pansy wondered what kind of women he fancied.

"I have to apologize, Miss Parkinson," he said, and she looked away immediately as their eyes met. "I hope you will be able to forgive Draco and that charming wife of mine for leaving so early?" Pansy smiled nervously.

"Oh... Of course, Mr Malfoy. I... I don't mind." He smirked, and she realised what she had just said. Blushing, she had some more wine. Never mind what she had decided earlier, that she wouldn't get drunk – this was a situation that required alcohol, badly.

Lucius got to his feet and went up to the window, watching the night and the moonlit trees outside. Pansy watched him, feeling a bit dizzy now, admiring his handsome face and smiling to herself at the inappropriate thoughts that emerged in her head as she caught a glimpse of the cane, lying on the floor.

"Come here, Miss Parkinson," Lucius said, and Pansy shivered at the sound of his voice. She obeyed him instantly, of course, swaying a little as she stopped next to him beside the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, and Pansy nodded, thinking that there were probably lots of stars out there, and that he was referring to them. She, however, saw nothing but him.

"Yes," she whispered. He turned around, looked down on her.

"So, remind me, Miss Parkinson... You're parents..." She opened her eyes wide, scared.

"Oh no, Mr Malfoy, they're not Muggles!" He let out a short laugh.

"Calm down, my dear, why would they be Muggles?" The look on his face told her that he had let someone of his inferiors check up her bloodlines thoroughly many years ago, since nothing could have been more disgraceful than discovering that Draco was seeing a girl who wasn't a Pureblood.

"No, I was just going to ask you where they're working now? Your father's still at the Ministry, am I right?" She nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to prove somehow that she didn't have anything to do with Muggles.

"Yes, and my mom is a nurse at St Mungo's." As she uttered the words, she felt a bit ashamed. Purebloods or not – her parents were just normal and boring, and she knew her mother would have fainted if she had seen such luxury as the Malfoys were used to.

"I see..." Lucius said, smiling. "Excuse me for asking, but are you and my son... in love?" Her face reddened. She didn't like this turn of the conversation, not at all.

"Sir, you really shouldn't ask such things...!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why, you're blushing? Does that mean that you are not?" She shook her head, wishing that Draco had been there to help her out of the situation. But then again, nothing would have been worse than having to worry about him as well. One Malfoy at a time was more than enough.

"Please, Mr Malfoy, don't ask me that... We're both very young and we like each other, that's all. It's not about love when you're fifteen." She was on the verge of the tears now, without really knowing why. Lucius lowered his voice:

"In deed... but you have been in love, haven't you, Miss Parkinson?" Pansy nodded, unable to say anything. He smiled coldly, then put his arm around her, caressed her hair.

"Now, drink up that wine like a good girl. You're not as drunk yet as I want you to be."

Pansy was going to return to the table to fetch her glass, but he just made a gesture, and it appeared in her hand. She smiled nervously, emptying it. As soon as she had done that, the glass flew back to the table again.

"Wouldn't your wife be very angry if she heard you say that?" she asked. Lucius sighed.

"Well, darling, she's not here, is she? Besides, I wouldn't care if she was."

"She is very beautiful." He snorted contemptuously.

"Narcissa is my wife, that's all. I can't stand her, and I certainly don't find her attractive."

Pansy lowered her head, didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she felt his hand going under her dress, between her legs. Her entire body became rigid, as his fingers slid under her panties and then; inside her. He caressed her softly, two of his beautiful long fingers penetrating her. Pansy moaned. She didn't dare to think about what would happen if Draco decided to return to the dining-room at that very moment – all she really could think was, that she had never been more excited in her life. He was holding her close, his hand cupping her left breast.

"You naughty little girl," he whispered, "you like this, don't you..." She wanted him to undress them both, then to lay her down on the dining-table and fuck her then and there. There was nothing else on her mind, no thoughts about right and wrong, no reflections on how mean men can be and how they can take advantage of gullible schoolgirls – nothing, just pleasure and the thought of having more and more of it. Pansy had forgotten all about her own concerns for Daphne during the past two weeks, all about Draco and his tragic, beautiful mother – all that mattered now, was Lucius, his fingers and what they did to her, and the thought of what he might do to her later. They had all the time in the world, didn't they? He groaned passionately, as she unbuttoned his trousers and her hand found his hard cock. Her eyes opened wide, as she felt how large it was, compared to Draco's, and she didn't even feel ashamed for having thoughts like that.

"Oh, my _god_," she moaned, knowing that she would soon, very soon, have her orgasm. In that moment, she could feel that he came, and she turned her face to him.

"Kiss me," she said, "please..." Without answering, he sneered at her in a most vicious way, and his fingers slid out of her, leaving her with a numb feeling in her crotch, her whole body screaming for the orgasm that he had refused her. Pansy stared at him, as he pushed her away, taking his cane from the floor. Tears of shame and anger began filling her eyes.

"No, Miss Parkinson," he said. "I will not kiss you." With a last glance at her, he spun around on his heel and left the room. Pansy stared after him, trying to understand what had just happened to her without really wanting to. Crying, she saw how all the plates, glasses and cutlery vanished from the dining-table, and slowly, she began to walk to her room upstairs. Quickly, she put her hand over her crotch, trying to squeeze out those last drops of pleasure that she knew were still there, and after that, she dried her tears quickly. The entire house was silent. She saw her bedroom door towering in front of her – then, she changed her mind, heading for Draco's room instead. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. She slipped in through it, kicked off her shoes and smiled as she saw him lying there, sleeping like an innocent little child. Carefully, she slid under the sheets, still fully dressed, with smudges of make-up around her eyes. Draco didn't wake up. Pansy stroke his light hair, then kissed him on the cheek before shutting her eyes. She knew that Lucius Malfoy had forbidden them to share a bed... but all of that would have to wait until tomorrow. She sighed happily, as she felt Draco's thin body so close to her own. Yes, Draco might be afraid to disobey his father – but Pansy wasn't, not anymore, not after tonight, when she had fully understood what a bastard Lucius really was. She would never tell Draco what had happened between her and his father – but she would never, ever, allow Lucius to forget what he had done to her.

_THE END_

**A/N: This was so amusing to write, I think the last part turned out pretty well after all... I'm definitely going to miss writing this! I'll have to come up with some more Lucius/Pansy, because omg, omg. And I have to write something where Narcissa is _happy_, she's such a wonderful character after all... Anyway... Thanks for reading:D**


End file.
